


...

by neks6737



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...

Первый раз этой ночью голос волка Кёнсу слышит ближе к полуночи. Он глухой и низкий, и Кёнсу зябко передергивает плечами, сильнее кутаясь в плед. 

Пламя камина уютно потрескивает, иногда вздымая яркие искры, и менее всего Кёнсу сейчас хочет думать о волках, соснах и заснеженных горных вершинах, но его взгляд независимо от его воли все время возвращается к темному окну, покрытому белесыми разводами инея. Вой раздается снова, ощутимо громче и отчаяннее, словно волк находится не далее пары километров от небольшой хижины. Кёнсу машинально потирает свежий шрам на ноге и выключает свет.

 

Утро встречает его назойливым писком будильника на кофеварке, и Кёнсу, потирая закрытые глаза кулаком, не спеша бредет в ванную, постоянно спотыкаясь об углы. После третьей чашки кофе мир приобретает более четкие очертания, а в умиротворенную тишину врывается легкое царапанье у входной двери. Кёнсу не спешит вставать и не двигается до тех пор, пока царапанье не сменяется тихим виноватым поскуливанием. Только тогда он открывает дверь и, не опуская взгляда на большого, пепельно-серебристого волка, отходит в сторону, позволяя ему пройти внутрь. Вместе со зверем в тепло дома врываются холод и комки мокрого снега, которые щедро отваливаются от лап и летят от густой длинной шерсти, пока тот старательно отряхивается. 

Кёнсу опускается на колени, обнимает волка за шею и прижимается носом к мокрой шерсти:

\- Ты был слишком близко, я не мог уснуть всю ночь. Это опасно.

Вдохнув еще раз запахи ночного леса, он поднимается и отряхивает штаны от снега. 

\- Я жду тебя на кухне.

 

Чонина все еще потряхивает после изменения, когда он обнимает, подходя сзади. Кёнсу иногда думает, что в нем гораздо больше от кошки, чем от волка – наглый взгляд, умение подкрадываться незаметно даже в человеческом облике и показная отстраненность. В последнее время ему хочется привязать белого волка к себе, чтобы тот не уходил по ночам и не оставлял одного, но Чонин принадлежит не ему. 

\- Я принес мяса, - прикусывая кожу на его шее, тихо говорит Чонин.

\- Лучше бы это были яйца и мука, - ворчит Кёнсу, стараясь не вздрагивать от прикосновения теплого и чуть шершавого языка, которым сейчас зализывают укус. – Придется выбраться в город, у нас почти закончились продукты. 

\- Хорошо, после завтрака, - кивает Чонин, и холодные капли с его мокрых волос оставляют у Кёнсу на щеках блестящие дорожки. – Как твоя нога?

Кёнсу не успевает ответить, потому что Чонин наклоняется и задирает штанину, аккуратно проводя пальцем по уже заживающей рваной ране. 

\- Охотник уйдет на следующей неделе. А все капканы, что смог найти, я убрал этой ночью.   
Он не поднимает голову, потому что догадывается, что Кёнсу не одобрит его самодеятельности и оказывается прав – ему прилетает по затылку полотенцем, которым только что вытирали посуду.

\- Ты… - почти шипит Кёнсу, рывком поднимая Чонина и отталкивая его к стене. – Я ведь говорил тебе не возвращаться на ту территорию! 

\- Я был осторожен. И я должен заботиться о тебе!

\- Ты не обязан подвергать свою жизнь риску, - Кёнсу недовольно качает головой. – Прекрати задирать хвост передо мной.

Недовольно фыркнув, Чонин сгребает в охапку и несет вырывающегося Кёнсу в гостиную:

\- Да понял я, понял. Теперь может меня наказать, - с этими словами он скидывает Кёнсу на потертый диван и продолжает смотреть до тех пор, пока до того не доходит смысл его слов. – А за покупками поедем после обеда.

Чонин насмешливо улыбается, наблюдая за медленно краснеющим Кёнсу, и наклоняется ниже.


End file.
